


White Lines

by AnastasiaNoelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cigarettes, Cocaine, F/M, Face-Sitting, Mafia AU, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaNoelle/pseuds/AnastasiaNoelle
Summary: The lit cigarette looked delicate in his hand, soft and crinkled from where his knuckles held it. But the room was loud, voices echoing outside the door, the clanging of hammers against steel resounding from the streets pounding away at the wooden junctures of the wall. Erwin Smith didn’t mind it; that was the sound of industry, of labor, of success- but there was a price to pay for organized crime.After a hit gone wrong, Erwin finds himself worried for your safety, especially with the seams of his operation spinning out of control without you.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	White Lines

The lit cigarette looked delicate in his hand, soft and crinkled from where his knuckles held it. But the room was loud, voices echoing outside the door, the clanging of hammers against steel resounding from the streets pounding away at the wooden junctures of the wall. Erwin Smith didn’t mind it; that was the sound of industry, of labor, of success.

He leaned back in his chair, inhaling a long drag as he took a moment away from the documents on his desk—shipment logs, accounting details, lists of products and buyers all neatly ordered before him. But beyond the methodical planning was chaos, ready to erupt at any moment, which Erwin recognized was a price to pay for organized crime.

Something about today felt odd. The morning had gone smoothly, with potential investors lining his call logs and reports of prosperity from the business front, but there was a heaviness in the air that had him uneasy. A storm was brewing, thick and viscous and undoubtedly bringing misfortune in its wake. He was patiently anticipating for it to begin, for there to be problems to solve—tribulations were something he reveled in, though he’d be hard pressed to admit it to anyone but himself.

He didn’t have to wait long.

It was Connie who opened the floodgates, shoving the door open with heaving breaths and wide eyes like he had been running.

“Commander, Sir! We have a problem. It—it’s bad, terrible, it’s—!”

“Calm down,” Erwin sat up straight, fingers pressing the cigarette back to his lips, “gather everyone if it’s that dire.”

The young boy nodded frantically, clenching his newsboy cap to his chest.

“Right away!” Connie affirmed, dashing out to gather Erwin’s most trusted colleagues.

Erwin had to hide his smirk behind his hand. Inwardly he hoped whatever issue was at hand was something he hadn’t planned for; he lived for a challenge.

Levi, Miche, and Hange stepped into his office within the half hour, four out of the five pillars of the Eldian Mafia now within one room. He took note of the missing link, wondering just where you had shuffled off to today.

“Well, tell me, what’s happened? Do I need to allocate more money to Scotland Yard, track down a missing shipment, what is it?”

“N-no,” Connie wavered, hands trembling, “it’s the Marley Boys. They…they sent someone to Eren and Mikasa this morning at the docks. The guy threatened them, told them that the Marleys know exactly how we’re shipping the whiskey to New York, that they know…they know our operations; there’s been a leak.”

Erwin watched every shoulder stiffen in the room.

The storm had begun, hard and fast, and he took the moment of silence to smother his cigarette in the ashtray on his desk. He laced his fingers under his chin, mind racing.

“How did this information leak happen?” he inquired to the room, “and does anyone know where our…noticeably missing member is today?”

Erwin’s mind flashed to you, picturing where you should be standing next to Levi, pretty head tilted as you listened in. You were always here, especially when called together for a meeting. Your absence was perhaps the most unsettling thing disrupting the carefully constructed balance. You were reliable, the most stable pillar within this mafia. You were Erwin’s stability whenever madness erupted; he needed you here.

Levi cleared his throat.

“I haven’t heard from her since yesterday. She was assigned that kill up near the race track. I assumed she was still…dealing with the aftermath.”

Erwin’s fears were not alleviated. It didn’t take that long to burn a body.

“Sir, that’s the other problem…you see, uh…” Everyone’s attention shifted back to Connie.

“Spit it out, kid!” Miche’s arms were crossed, scowl on his face. He was supposed to be preparing the new shipments, and news of a leak had just ruined his own planning.

“They know it was her who killed that bookie for the Marleys who was rigging the horse races. The guy who told Eren and Mikasa said he found feminine footprints—”

“What the fuck is a feminine footprint, Connie?” It was Hange this time.

“Listen I don’t know! All I know is: The Marley Boys now have our shipment plans, know the business fronts we’re using, and that we instigated the hit on the bookie and who killed him.”

“Fucking hell,” Erwin sighed, now sitting back in his chair and running his hands down his face, “well, where is she? Is she dead? Is she hiding?”

“If she was dead, Zeke Yeager would have her hanging in the center market as a prize.”

Miche’s lax tone didn’t sit well with Erwin.

“Find her and bring her to me,” Erwin demanded, “and find out where this leak came from.”

“Sir, if I may,” Hange stepped forward, “might we consider that the undercover member we sent into the Marley Gang has been compromised?”

Erwin took a moment. It was worth considering, but he had handpicked that girl—her nerves were made of steel, her heart set with their organization due to her family history with them. Surely, it wasn’t that. But he would be a fool not to consider every lead.

“Find out what you can. All of you, leave. I have plans to reconstruct. And, Levi—,”

The small man stopped in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder towards his Commander.

“You bring her to me, you understand? I want her at the house where I can protect her.”

Levi didn’t need to ask for clarification. If there was ever a “her” in Erwin’s vocabulary, he meant you. It was always you that he needed, always you that he wanted.

___________________________

Of course, Erwin knew that the Marley’s didn’t know everything. The whiskey and rye bourbon being illegally sent to America was child’s play. The real money of the Eldian Mafia rested between thin white lines and coded shipment logs from Mexico and Colombia.

Erwin was Commander of the Mafia, but he was also the King of Cocaine. Anyone outside his core group of Captains was oblivious to that fact, even the enforcers and traffickers he had on the ground who thought that the discreetly wrapped packages were filled with bottles, or money, or even illegal documents that kept tabs on the government. He knew the Mafia would survive whatever plan Zeke Yeager threw their way concerning the alcohol shipments, but what he couldn’t survive was losing you.

You were the only one he trusted to keep the books on the cocaine shipments, the only one he trusted to send to Medellín to pitch the partnership with the budding cartels. You were the Queen of all his secrets, the person he kept closest to him. Your absence earlier had created a raging storm inside his mind, one that wouldn’t be quelled until he knew you were safe. He knew the only reasons you would ignore the Commander’s call were if you were hiding, or worse, missing.

Erwin was restless. He’d gone home to his estate soon after sending Levi off to find you, starting a fire in his study and rummaging through the books on his desk to rationalize what the monetary damages would be to their income pool when the Marleys inevitably began to burn and raid the whiskey safehouses. But the distraction wasn’t strong enough, not to keep his thoughts from wandering to where you might be, what could have happened to you.

He found himself lounging at his window quite often, each time with a fresh cigarette to cut the edge of his nerves. Blue eyes would scan the gravel drive, watching the sun fall farther and farther in the sky and eventually down past the hedges and the rose garden. He kept waiting on you to appear, and every time you didn’t, darker thoughts and realizations were brewing inside of him.

He knew he’d never let you out of his sight again.

If you appeared on his doorstep tonight, he’d ensure you’d never be in harm’s way. No more killing, no more time spent away from his side. He’d strip the title of Captain from you and make you his commanding equal. He knew having power was never your goal, but even you could fall prey to the seduction of sovereignty.

____________________________

You always hated Levi’s Austin Seven; the car was ugly, bouncy, noisy, sputtering as it traversed the pitted roads from where the suburbs spread into the countryside.

You were jostling in the seat next to him, body vaulting every time he took a turn or pressed the brakes. You knew this fucker had the money for something nicer, a Model A or even a Rolls Royce, but he was too cheap and penny-pinching to buy anything he deemed impractical.

“Slow down before you kill me. I’m already worried about the Marleys, I don’t need to be concerned that your reckless driving will do me in before they do.”

“I wouldn’t talk like that around Erwin,” Levi had one arm propped against the window, holding his cigarette in place so it wouldn’t fall out from all the jostling, “and it was fucking stupid for you to go into hiding instead of coming back to headquarters.”

“It’s protocol to lay low if a job gets messy.”

“Yea, but protocol doesn’t apply to you. You’re—fuck,” he cursed as hot ash fell onto his striped trousers from a particularly harsh bump in the road.

“I know, I know,” you sighed, kicking your boots together to remove some of the cakey mud from the stables. Part of you wanted to piss off Levi with the mess, but another part of you was worried about tracking footprints into Erwin’s immaculate estate.

You were special, for whatever reason. Erwin had taken a liking to you from the beginning, pulling you into his innermost circle quite early in the Mafia’s ever growing history. You thought it was because you were a talented killer, one trained by the government in hopes that you could be an undercover agent against said Mafia. But the moment you met Erwin, that all changed. You left the government at his behest, allying yourself with the most powerful man in the country. You fell in line with your new family quite easily, too tempted by the promises of protection and privilege, and perhaps too tempted by the Commander himself.

But your last job was sloppy, disorganized from the beginning. You were supposed to be working with Jean, but when the time came for you to wrap a rope around the neck of the bookie, your partner wasn’t there to help you, too busy galavanting with pretty girls at the race track. You’d struggled to drag the dead man through the mud on your own, poorly discarding him into a deserted stable bed to rot until you could come back to burn him.

You hadn’t gotten the chance to tie up those loose ends. Marley enforcers were encroaching upon the racetrack and had you running back to the inner city on foot, barely escaping by taking refuge at the Eldian stables where they bred horses for the races that Marley had recently been fixing.

“How’d you know where to find me?”

“Someone told me they’d seen a pretty girl prancing around on thoroughbreds at the stables, figured it could be you. Smart move, by the way. Easy to hide your mess in the same kind of place you were running from.”

You took in a deep breath as Erwin’s home came into view, the faded brick snaked with ivy and Georgian architecture a stark contrast to the dark horizon, the moon casting an eerie gloom across the eaves.

“You tell Jean when I get my hands on him—” you exhaled.

“I’ve already dealt with him. He’s babying a black eye from my knee.”

There was a shadow moving in one of the second floor windows, vanishing before you had time to recognize it as Levi’s car clunked to a stop in the drive.

“Get a new car,” you chided, slamming the car door a little harder than you should have as you exited.

“Get fucked.”

Levi scowled as he saw the muck you left behind in his floorboard, mumbling more profanities as he left you behind.

____________________________

Erwin had been cleaning ivory powder from his nose when he’d heard the telltale sound of Levi’s car marching up the gravel. His heart was pounding, racing with adrenaline and the drugs he’d normally never dip into, but he’d been getting desperate—he’d even placed his gun into the holster he wore across his chest, ready to march out and search the city for you himself.

It was all a blur, his feet were moving before his mind realized it, rushing him down the stairs to find you in his doorway.

You were startled by his quick movements, one of your dirty riding boots in your hands, the other partially partially unzipped around your calf. You’d wanted to stay quiet, be polite and remove your mired jacket and boots before disturbing him.

“Erwin—”

“Where have you been?”

The timbre in his voice was serious, concern and anger laced between each syllable.

“The stables, I-I was laying low—”

“You will never do that again,” he was taking long strides towards you, “do you understand?”

“Of course, Commander, I’m so sorry, I’ll never—”

He was cutting you off again, this time with his large palms cupping your cheeks, startling you into silence. He was so close, closer than he’d ever been before, his massive body towering over yours and scents of bergamot and smoked bourbon filling your senses.

“You’ll never do that to me again.”

You knew he’d be upset, but this kind of intimate reaction was something you’d only dreamed about before when you’d stayed up far too late with too much opium in your system. The moment slowed, every action between your bodies was steeped within the slow flowing molasses of time. Your fingers released the leather of your boot, the material clattering into the floor, but it’s like you couldn’t hear it, you could only feel his hands upon your skin, could only hear the sound of your beating heart.

“I would’ve burned down the whole city looking for you.”

A warm, comfortable realization set into your bones. You’d often wondered if his lasting gazes were inquisitive or longing, if the touches he often placed on your lower back and shoulders were innocuous or purposeful, and this moment felt like testament to every rogue thought you’d had about being with him.

You were stunned into silence. Your brain was struggling to catch up, trying to fit all the pieces together and figure out which part you were in Erwin’s master puzzle.

“Come with me.” He took your hand, leading you barefoot up the stairs to his study.

The flames were still roaring within the fireplace, having been too meticulously stoked during Erwin’s worried pacing around the room. The two of you stood before his desk, Erwin plucking at papers and accounting books while you traced patterns into the careless heap of cocaine on a small mirror with your nail.

“You’ve been informed on what’s happening with the Marleys, correct?”

“Yes, do you have a plan? An idea to counteract whatever they throw at us?”

“No,” his voice was solid, calling you to look up at him while he spoke, “because we don’t need to.”

“I don’t understand...”

In his hands was a leather bound journal, the kind he always used for bookkeeping, except you knew that one was yours, the one that accounted for all the shipment logs from Colombia. He handed it to you, long fingers brushing over your knuckles.

“Let the Marleys have their time in the sun, let them think they’ve destroyed us. But this? Cocaine straight from the Narcos is something they can’t have, something they could never even fathom undertaking. Because they don’t have you to do it.”

His hand found your face again, thumb skimming over your cheek like he was being compelled, bewitched to touch you. Your fingers were flipping through the pristine pages, looking over the bleeding ink that came from your pen.

Erwin whispered your name, tipping your chin to look up at him. Those stunning eyes of his were dark, like the nebulous depths of the ocean reeling to see the light. His thumb touched your bottom lip, calloused and worn.

“Only I get to have you.”

His lips were on yours before you could respond, rough and urgent, kissing you like a man who had finally lost restraint. And you were just as hungry, quickly tossing the ledger book onto his desk, your hands desperate to feel him. He tasted sweeter than you’d imagined, hints of tobacco and mint on his tongue as it slid between your lips. Your fingers sunk into his dress shirt, pulling at the starched fabric to bring him closer, hands wandering down his broad chest.

“It’s a gamble,” you mumbled against his mouth, standing on your toes to press more firmly against him, “to hedge all your bets on cocaine, on me.”

His hands were swift, prying apart the buttons of your blouse.

“It’s a risk worth taking,” he groaned as you tugged at his belt, deft fingers working the buckle. “Someone would have to kill me before they get to you.”

You were both caught in a flurry of hasty kisses and greedy hands, clothes and gun holsters shedding into the floor without care. Erwin’s body was warm, solid, and you found yourself clinging to him as he continued his assault on your lips, mouth eventually wandering down your neck to suck at your throat.

His large palms kneaded at your breasts, heavy and purposeful, like he’d been craving to touch your flesh. Then he sunk lower, body kneeling to the floor as he hurriedly peeled your riding pants from your thighs, mouth kissing at your freshly exposed skin in reverence.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” his words were breathless, echoing the thoughts in your head as you watched him undress you.

You swept your fingers through his blonde hair, panting as he trailed wet kisses up your body after discarding your trousers to the floor. He lingered at your belly, fingers slipping beneath the edges of your panties but not yet stripping them from your skin.

“I want to be high for this,” you moaned as he stood over you again, dwarfing you beneath his naked shadow, “I want to remember every touch.”

There was a smirk growing on Erwin’s lips at your words, a long arm already reaching behind you as he steered you to rest against the edge of his desk. He carefully procured the small mirror coated in a sheet of snow, twirling a thinly-rolled parchment between his fingers before handing it over.

“After you.”

You were careless, already high from the thought of being here, of being naked and touched and kissed by your Commander. You smoothed a crude line within the substance, inhaling it before you had the time to reconsider how much you were taking in.

The high was instant, slamming into your brain and down all your nerves like you’d jumped into a frozen lake. You felt like you were suddenly holding yourself back, like if you moved you’d be pushing him into the floor and fucking him before he had the chance to catch up to your high.

Erwin gently arched your body back, having you rest on your elbows within the mess of papers on his desk. He brushed some of the coke onto the top of your breast, taking a moment to lap at your hardening nipple with his tongue as he smoothed the drug into a white line upon your flesh. You gasped loudly, head falling back as his touch felt like electricity crackling across your skin. Your fingers gripped the edge of his desk, nails biting into the wood.

He grazed his appealing nose across your skin, not even bothering with the rolled paper. He inhaled the snow directly from your body, his hands sinking into the flesh of your hips.

“Fuck,” he hissed as his nose crept along your breast, clearing every bit of the powder.

You felt like you were floating, like the only thing keeping you grounded were his hands upon your body.

You needed him. You couldn’t wait any longer.

“Erwin,” your voice was pressing, needy, “fuck me, fuck me please.”

He lifted his pretty head to look at you, mischief written across the planes of his face.

“I’ve only gotten my first taste of you.”

You were ready to protest, but Erwin was already moving. He seamlessly tugged you onto the floor in front of his desk, his back lying against a smooth, soft rug, blonde hair bleeding into the navy colored threads. It felt strange to be on top of him, to be looking down at his handsome, elegant features, when normally you were always looking up to him, arching your neck to catch the wicked glints with his eyes. With your legs spread across his toned waist, you felt ethereal, some goddess perfectly spread and gazing down upon a roman soldier, what with that perfect aquiline nose of his.

“Get used to the view, darling.”

You sat back gently, your hands dragging through the downy hairs of his chest, your still clothed pussy sliding against the head of his hardening cock.

“Why? I’d soon rather be underneath you.”

He groaned through his grin, big hands trailing across your body, teasing his knuckles across your nipples.

“Get used to looking down on people. From here on out, you are the second-in-command of the organization.”

“What?” you were shocked, the news almost falling on deaf ears as his hands kept smoothing over your naked form, finally resting on your backside.

“Mhm, that’s right. The only person you answer to is me, Commander.”

“Oh fuck, Erwin, I can’t—”

“You can and you will. Now come closer, I want you to ride me.”

You felt aroused, dizzy, like the drugs were kicking into overdrive but your mind couldn’t keep up. But still you heeded his words, a smile tugging at your cheeks as you shifted your weight down his body.

“No darling,” your attention whipped up to his face at the sound, finding him propping one heavily muscled arm behind his head, “up here.”

The realization dawned on you and suddenly you were too hot. You felt your body flush with a mixture of nervousness and excitement at the thought of _sitting on your commander’s face_.

You were hesitant, deliberate with your movements as you crawled up the expanse of his body, pausing to kiss him for a moment before moving your thighs to either side of his face. But he was eager, quickly locking his arms around your thighs and lowering you to his mouth.

The first thing you felt was his exquisite nose brushing against the damp fabric of your panties, the smooth ridge delightfully spreading your folds and teasing your clit. You shuddered above him, your hands grasping at your breasts for stability. You kept your weight on your knees, trying your best not to smother the man as he began to run his tongue along the seams of your panties.

“Move these,” he demanded, every opening of his lips recorded against your pussy.

You dipped your hand between your legs, finding yourself dripping as you hooked your fingers into the fabric and moved it aside for him.

A fast, breathy moan left your lungs as he licked a hot, wet stripe up your folds. The pleasure was even more instantaneous than taking in the cocaine, your legs shaking from his ministrations. He repeated the motion a few times, deep groans vibrating against your cunt.

“So pretty, so sweet,” he spoke into your pussy, tongue dipping lower to prod at your hole. His nose came back into contact with your clit, making your body jolt at the onslaught of pleasure. Ever vigilant, Erwin took notice, pressing his tongue inside of you and using his grip on your thighs to rock your hips against his face. He started a rhythm, matching the rocking of your hips with the dips of his tongue inside of you, each movement keeping your clit riding against his nose for more stimulation.

You were panting, breasts heaving with breath as you tried to stay calm and not just press your sloppy cunt against his face and ride him until you were both blind. He was taking his time with you, teasing moans and gasps from your mouth, sinking his fingertips deeper into the fatty flesh of your thighs.

God, you felt like you were floating, each lick against your pussy sending you higher and higher toward heaven. His tongue was far too talented, knowing exactly how to lap and kiss at you to keep your body shaking and wanting. His muffled sounds sent waves of heat down your body—Erwin Smith was moaning into your pussy, and that thought alone had more slick gushing from you than you had anticipated.

“Cum on my face, darling, let me devour you.”

You whined aloud, closing your eyes and pinching your nipple to see if you’d wake up from this dream.

Erwin pulled you closer, unseating your weight from your knees and placing it all onto his face, his cheeks now buried deep within your thighs. Fuck, you were going to smother him. You attempted to resituate, but he kept a firm hold on your legs, keeping you exactly where he wanted you.

You could feel the mess you’d made on your thighs and against his cheekbones every time you rolled your hips against his greedy mouth. You were getting closer, every movement propelling you towards that short moment of infinity that you were craving. He ate you like he was worshipping you, like you were the last meal he’d ever have, tongue quick and calculated between your folds, against your clit, within your hole.

You were cracking, fading to the pleasure, the hand on your breast falling to his hair as you slumped and hung your head, breaths hard and fast as you felt that coil turn tighter in your stomach.

“Oh god, Commander Erwin, I’m going to... I’m going to…”

It was as if a whip cracked against your skin, euphoria smarting and blooming over all your nerve endings at once. Your body stilled, thighs clenching against his face as wave after wave of ecstasy crested over your senses. Erwin could feel your orgasm on his tongue, could taste it, his mouth ceasing to move so you could float within the delirious haze of pleasure.

Too easily he moved your weight from his face, a very satisfied, catlike grin etched into his ruined cheeks. You shifted your weight back to your knees, vision unblurring as you looked down at his unkempt features; his hair askew from your pulling, slick glistening across his smile.

Erwin was quick, that smile still staining his face as he wrapped his arms around your waist and rolled you onto your back, pressing that messy mouth of his back against yours.

It was playful, the cocaine seeping into your synapses as you both gave in to the new addiction you were seeking.

“It’s almost a shame that this perfect body belongs to me and no one else.”

“Almost,” you agreed, entangling your arms around his neck as he spread your sticky thighs, “but being yours is all I ever wanted.”

He groaned, burying his face into your neck as you felt his cock nudge between your wet folds.

“Keep saying that,” it was a breathless demand, a plea against your hot skin, “keep saying you’re mine.”

Your head fell back against the floor, mouth falling open as he began to push inside of you. It felt like the wind had been knocked from your lungs. He took his time, spreading you apart inch by inch, your sopping cunt still still too tight for his fat cock despite being properly warmed with your earlier orgasm. Tingles of pain and pleasure bloomed from your core, spreading down to your toes, up to your ears. Your world was narrowed, mind only focused on the feeling of Erwin pushing his way into your body.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” you hissed, nails biting into the skin of his shoulders, “oh th-that’s so good, oh fuck I’m all yours, Erwin.”

You felt so utterly lost, yet so wholly encompassed by him, by the smell of cigarettes on his skin, by the weight of his heavy body against yours. Your breasts slid against his chest as he slowly thrust into you, building up a steady rhythm as he continuously buried himself farther into your warm depths.

His hands were on your hips, his fingers tight like he was holding something back. You wrapped your legs around his waist, encouraging him to fall deeper into you.

“Please, please, more.”

You snapped your hips to meet his thrusts, body needy and mind overwhelmed and all consumed by new thoughts of fucking him. Your commander was balls-deep inside of you, panting against your neck, and god all you wanted was to feel him come undone, to feel his hot seed burst inside your pussy.

He was always so controlled, even with drug induced dopamine flooding his mind. You knew you had to snap that cord of control, call out to whatever carnal desires he was suppressing.

Your hand found his face, bringing his lips to mold against yours.

“Fuck me like you mean it, Commander. Show me who I belong to.”

The primal sound that left his chest startled you; you could feel the rumbling spread across your body like a fissure within the earth. His hands curled into your waist, using his strength to bounce you against his cock himself. You keened, moans tumbling from your mouth as he picked up a merciless pace, one that had your nails dragging down the length of his back.

Every fantasy, every late night vision he ever had of you suddenly came alive before his eyes, he felt like an animal let out of his cage, a savage wrecking your sweet little body as he pounded himself inside of you. You were so hot, so fucking tight, your pussy sucking him in with every unbridled thrust that he felt like he would break open from all the euphoria that was coming loose from lying dormant within his skin.

He called out your name, over, and over, and over again, reminding himself who he was with, who he finally had coming undone below him, his precious little captain, his new commander. His hips moved faster, harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin ringing in his ears like the constant moans and praises were being sung against his neck. He’d always been afraid of breaking you; you were so small compared to him, but you had begged for more, you wanted everything he could give, and he was going fuck you to your wit’s end.

He felt wicked, slamming into you like this, making your body bow against the floor and press into his chest, but he didn’t care. He kept a firm grip on your body, tugging you against him with all his strength, dark bruises already forming from the might of his hands.

You couldn’t think, could barely breathe, could only feel what was happening to you, could only feel Erwin. All your focus was upon his cock stretching your cunt, filling you so perfectly that you knew you’d never want to feel another again. It was like you were made for him, and you wondered if, in fact, he had made you for himself, molded you into his perfect muse.

You could feel the rug burning against your skin with every plunge of his cock inside of you, felt too hot from his body, from your own heat, from the flames still roaring just feet away inside the fireplace. It was all too much, or so you thought. One of his hands slid down between your bodies, thumb quickly finding that too-sensitive bundle of nerves that was unprotected due to the onslaught of his cock.

“Ready to cum again, darling?”

“Oh fuck—yes, yes, yes I wanna cum on your cock, please, please!”

It was all a babble of words, each syllable spilling over the next.

His arm curled around your back as he began to draw tight circles upon your clit, the sensation too hot, too much, making your legs feel weak around his waist.

“You look so pretty like this, begging to cum, cunt sucking me in like you need it.”

Never even in your wildest dreams did you imagine Erwin could sound so dirty, so raw as his cock pounded away in you. You cried out at the building pleasure, coil tightening in the pit of your stomach so tightly you were afraid you’d split apart on his cock. His thumb rubbed tirelessly at your swollen clit, hard and fast to harmonize with the cruelty of his thrusts. Every fresh plunge of his cock brought bursts of ecstasy down your body, racing across every nerve until you felt like you couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Do it, cum for me, let me feel you.”

You were never one to disobey such a direct order.

Your orgasm felt like a clap of thunder, like a raging storm crashing against what was left of your sanity. You cunt clenched around him, lower muscles convulsing as your eyes rolled back at the intensity. All thoughts were lost, the only thing keeping you grounded to reality being the stretch of his cock inside of you. You cried out as he continued plunging into your depths as he sought his own release, only stopping when one final suck of your walls had him spurting hot cum inside of you.

That high was better than any one you’d ever received from a thin white line.

Your fingers sunk into the sinews of his back, heart beating against his chest as he continued to hold you against him.

Erwin placed tender kisses along the column of your neck.

“Know who you belong to?”

His mouth met yours again, the taste of you still on his tongue.

“It’s always been you, Commander.”

He rolled onto his back, keeping your bodies conjoined as he pulled you with him. He felt you moan into his chest, arms content to wrap around him. He looped one of his own around you, possessively pressing you against him, molding your body to his. His lips met your forehead tenderly, those old feelings of worry worming their way back into his mind.

He’d been terrified at the thought of losing you, so distraught that he’d mentally prepared himself to tear down this city brick by brick to find you.

He held you there against him, letting the sweet afterglow of sex wash over your minds, cool your bodies, ease your raging hearts.

But that storm that started this morning was still raging, threats still lingering beyond the composure of your skin against his.

Tribulations were on the horizon, but he’d fight a fucking war to keep you by his side.


End file.
